1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A navigation system has been known that searches for a route from a departure place to a destination, and that indicates the route. A navigation system may be provided as an automotive navigation system. In addition, a navigation system may be provided as a mobile phone that may always be carried by a user. Such a mobile phone may include a GPS receiver and may be capable of obtaining a current position of the mobile phone. Accordingly, the user may cause the mobile phone to display a route from the current position to a desired place on the display of the mobile phone together with a map. In general, such a route is indicated on a planar map.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H09-126804) discloses a technique for displaying a route that spans across a plurality of floors in a building. Here, the route is displayed on a map that is formed by connecting maps corresponding to the plurality of floors. Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-215118) discloses a technique for displaying a moving path that can be traveled both on foot and by transportation means.
Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent No. 4296302) and Non-Patent Document 1 (Quasi Zenith Satellite System Navigation Service, Interface Specifications for QZSS Ver. 1.4, Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency (JAXA)) discloses a technique that enables positioning even in an indoor environment where no positioning signal from GPS satellites can be received.
With such existing methods, however, a route inside a structure may not be displayed by using information indicating a floor of a structure on which a user is located or information indicating a floor of a building on which a destination is located.
There is a need for a technique for displaying a route to a destination by using information indicating a floor of a structure.